Affection
by nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr
Summary: Team 7 & 8 are sent off on a mission to the Hidden Village of the Mist while Naruto and Hinata are sent to the Hidden Village of sand to assasinate someone! NaruHina
1. Beginning

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. crys

"She's a threat and we must ride ourselves of her before anything drastic happens," stated

the man in the hooded cloak, "Your target is Sumari Rishiru in the Hidden Village of the

wave."

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

5:00 am

Way too early to be doing anything, but Team 7 & 8 are always at their usual training

grounds waiting for their senseis but today was different. Team 7 & 8 were both meeting

at Team 8's training grounds for the teams had a mission together. Hinata was always the

first one to arrive. She waited there paitently twidling her thumbs and recalling the

previous nights conversations.

_Flashback_

"You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. Not only are you weak and kindhearted but you

are also clumsy." Hiashi said coldy to the shy Hyuuga girl. His cold eyes baring down on

her as she sat there listening to all his words of disappointment and disgrace abot how she

would never live up to the Hyuuga name. Trying her hardest not to break down and cry right

in front of her father, showing him her weakness. So she sat there and listened, the words

never leaving her eyes and embedding themselves in her consious.

"Go to your room and try not to break anything else on your way there."

_End Mean Flashback_

She was suddenly woken from her trance when she noticed that someone was calling her.

"HINATA!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata jumped in shock then she realized what he had asked her.

"G-gomen N-naruto-kun," she stuttered.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"H-hai," she whispered.

"Good," he said as he propped down beside her. She blushed but Naruto didn't notice.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"O-oh, um nothing...j-just some family stuff," she whispered as she flashed him a bit of a

forced smile. She then turned her attention back to her feet as if they were the most interesting

things in the world. They both sat in silence for neither one knew what to say. Just as Naruto

was about to start a conversation Sakura and Sasuke came. He went over to them to say hi

leaving Hinata alone once more. Not much time pasted by before Kiba and Shino arrived.

"Ohayo Hinata," Kiba said in his usual cheery voice. Shino just nodded but they knew

that he didn't talk much.

"Ohayo Kiba-kun," she said with a shy smile.

They all waited there for hours when Kakashi finally arrived at 11:00.

"Sorry I was late...you see I got lost while walking on the road of life...," Kakashi started

to explain before Naruto shouted "LIAR!!", pointing an annoyed finger at his sensei.

"Anyway we have a special mission today....we get to visit the Hidden Village of the Mist

and stay there for a week all the while protecting the heir to the noble Sumari clan.

Everyone meet at the west gate at 1:00. Dismissed." He disappered with a little poof.

At 1:00 everyone was waiting at the west gate, everyone except of course Kakashi.

After 45 minutes of impatience Kakashi arrived and before anyone could yell at him for

being late he advissed the guards to open the gate. As they were walking Kakashi

started his explaination of their mission.

"Each of you will be paired off with another person from the other team and assigned

a certain mission. Sasuke and Kiba you're assigned to protect the heir for the whole

week _with your lives_. Sakura and Shino you will be watching over Rishiru's grandfather,

he is the only person in Rishiru's life. Make sure he's safe. Naruto and Hinata, you will

not be joining us in the Hidden Village of the Mist."

Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Then

they turned their attention back to Kakashi to explain what he was talking about.

"You two have a special mission. You must head to the Hidden Village of the Sand

and assasinate Wasaki Itsubishi." Kakashi said with a plain look on his........eye.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes shot open when they heard what he said. Was he joking?

They've had many different and difficult missions in the past but never to kill someone.

They were both at a loss for words, both silent not knowing what to think. They finally

snapped out of they're trance when they noticed that they had stopped walking and

everyone was already a well way ahead. As they caught up with the group Kakashi

started to explain again and told them to head down the next road to the Hidden

Village of the Sand.

Naruto and Hinata didn't talk as they headed down the road. Both were in deep

thought about the mission. Naruto was the first one to speak.

"So...why do you think they chose us to kill this Wasaki Itsubishi guy?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure.....m-maybe because they thought we were the b-best people for

the job," she quietly whispered, twidling her thumbs with a slight blush tinting her

pale cheeks.

"Yeah you're probablly right. I mean we are good." Naruto said as he laughed

nervously.

Soon night came and they set up camp near a river.

"I'm going to go get us some dinner," said Naruto but before Hinata could say

anything he was gone. Naruto traveled farther down the river and started to take

off his vest, shirt, pants, shoes and forehead protector. All he had left on were

his boxers. Over the years Naruto had changed. His face still looked the same

only now it was more mature and handsome loking. His muscles were of course

well toned for all the training he did.

He dived into the water and fished out two fish. Meanwhile Hinata had started

undressing herself to take a bath in the river thinking that Naruto wouldn't be

back for a while. Once she was completely undressed she walked into the

water, it was cold but she didn't mind. She kept walking till she reached the

miniature waterfall at the side of the river. She started to bathe herself when

Naruto started to walk back to camp.

In a few minutes he was back at camp when he noticed that Hinata wasn't there.

He looked around the camp when he noticed someone was bathing near the

waterfall. It looked like a women. He then noticed that she had blue hair. It

was Hinata! And she was naked! Naruto started panicing because there was

a naked women. What was he supposed to do?

Naruto was so distracted by thinking about what he should do that he didn't

notice the snake headed towards Hinata. She was still bathing she hadn't

noticed.

Five feet.......

Four feet........

Three feet......

Two feet...............

The snake was now at level with Hinata, fangs poised, dripping with poison

ready to attack.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Well thank you for reading my story if you did. Please review! All reviews with be taken

into regard. You can flame or not I just want to know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Ja Ne!!


	2. Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (crys)

THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! YOU MA HEROS!!

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

An agonizing scream broke the silence of the night. Blood fell onto her pale skin as the fangs

of the snake penetrated the skin. The wound ran deep and the poison spread. Crying could be

heard as Hinata held Naruto in her arms. The snake had bit Naruto on his wrist and was still

imbedded in his skin. Hinata grabbed the snake by the head and pulled the snake's fangs out

of Naruto's skin with no difficulty and she whipped the snake at the rock wall, ending its

life on impact.

Naruto couldn't see anthing, the poison was already taking its toll. He was fading in and out of

consiousness all he could hear was an angel called out his name saying everything would be

okay.

Hinata started to drag Naruto out of the water even in her naked state but she was't worrying

about that, she was more concerned with getting the poison out of his wound. Naruto wasn't

incredibly heavy but that didn't stop Hinata from having a difficult time. She grabbed him by the

waist and started to haul him over to shore where they're camp was. Hinata was turning

redder and redder as time went by. She had never been in such an embarassing situation!

Once they reached shore she layed his head gently against a rock and then ran off to at

least get something to wrap around herself. She looked around and spotted a towel. She

wrapped the towel securley around herself then ran over to get her first aid kit.

Naruto was still out of it when she ran back to him with the first aid kit. She carefully

inspected the wound when she noticed that it was alreasy starting to heal a little but

but she shrugged it off and started to get to work.

She drained the wound of all poison, she did this by cutting his wound a little bit so

the poisoned blood would leave his system. Once all the poisoned blood was out of

his system she cleaned his wound with some rubbing alcohol and applied some of her

ointment. She wrapped it up when she noticed that he was getting a slight fever.

Grabbing a small towel she ran over to the riverbend and soaked the towel in the water.

She wringed the towel of excess water and ran back over to Naruto. A look of worry was

on her face as she placed the towel on his already hot forehead.

Signing she looked up to the sky and noticed it was very dark out. She lit a little fire

near where Naruto was, fearing that he might freeze in the night even if he had a fever.

Snuggling up close to him she brought a blanket over the two of them.

As she started to drift off to sleep she muttered one thing before falling asleep.

"..Naruto-kun........please don't die..."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

As dawn broke Sasuke was the first to awaken out of the group. Thinking it was pointless to

go back to sleep, he got out of bed and packed away his things. Hours past as Sasuke waited

for the others to awaken.

"_I could have sleep for a few more hours.," _he thought as he signed.

Soon the others started to wake and pack away they're things as well. It had been a few days

since they parted with Naruto and Hinata and they still weren't at the Hidden Village Of the Wave.

Sasuke was getting annoyed with how slow they were moving. The others were a burden and

were only slowing him down. Teamwork..........he didn't need teamwork.

"Sasuke-kun, how did u sleep?" Sakura called. Her usual smile on her face.

"Fine," he replied, not looking at her. As she was about to say something Kakashi called out

telling them that they were going. Sasuke not wasting any time started to walk away leaving

Sakura behind.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Daylight shone on Narutos face as he started to stir awake. He slowly started to get up, rubbing

the grit out of his eyes and wobbily getting up like he was hung over. He walked over to the river

and splashed the cold water in his face. Trying to remeber where he was he remebered what

happened the other day before he passed out. He quickly started to look around him to see where

Hinata was and if she was ok.

As soon as he turned around he spotted her sleeping quietly by the fire.........in only a towel!

"_Shit! What the heck am I supposed to do?"_ he thought as he was frantically running around

thinking that it would solve his problems.

_"I know! I'll go get some breakfast and hopefully when i get back she'll be awake," _he

thought and with that he ran off down the river to get more fish.

He returned with two big fish. When he noticed that she still hadn't woken up.

_"Crap now I gotta do it," _he thought as he walked over to her.

As he crouched down beside her she turned onto her back so now Naruto could see her face.

_"Wow, she's really beautiful,"_ he thought as he started at her soft complection. He reached up

and brushed a hair in her face to the side, gliding his hand slowly across her cheek. Her skin

felt so soft and warm as he stroked her cheek.

As he kept looked at her face his gaze fell to her lips. They looked so lucious and full.

_"I wonder what they taste like,"_ he thought as he started to lean closer and closer to her face.

Their lips were only a few inches apart when Naruto noticed that Hinata's eyes were slowly

starting to open.

He quickly pulled back and put his hand behind his head and said:

"Good Morning Hinata," all the while smiling his foxy-grin.

She slowly started to prop herself up when she noticed that all she had on was a towel.

"N-naruto-kun.....," she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Hinata, I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day when I was biten by that snake.

If it wasn't for you I'd probablly be dead," Naruto said with a sincere smile on his face. Hinata

blushed as she smiled shyly, her head was facing down, she didn't want him to see her blush.

"N-naruto-kun, I-I'm sorry I'm such a burden," she whispered soflty as she looked down in shame.

Naruto was confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked not sure why she was apologizing.

"I-If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been b-biten by that snake," she whispered looking even

more depressed.

"Hinata you're not a burden and you never will be to me," he said smiling at her. "Now we better

get going if we expect to get to the Hidden Village Of the Sand."

He smiled at her and she blushed.

"We better get dressed," Naruto said as he got up. He reached out his hand to help Hinata up

and she of course took it.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Unknown to Naruto and Hinata there was a man lurking in the trees watching their every

movement waiting for the right time to start his mission.

"It's almost playtime," he said with a smile on his face.


End file.
